In the field of spinal implants, structural constructs that include bone screws, rods, and transverse connectors are routinely implanted during spinal laminectomy procedures in order to stabilize motion between adjacent vertebrae and maintain decompression of the spinal cord and nerve roots. While effective in this respect, such constructs leave the spinal dura exposed and unprotected after the resection of posterior spinal elements that make up the vertebral arches (e.g., particularly the laminae and spinous processes). Moreover, such constructs do not prevent post-operative scar tissue adhesion onto the dura or effectively address situations in which the paraspinal musculature and ligaments atrophy due to their surgical disturbance and compromised vascularity. Paraspinal tissue atrophy can result in outwardly visible and unsightly concave defects along the posterior aspect of the spine, the implications of which go beyond cosmetic factors only. Specifically, the development of concavities along the posterior spine can lead to a dangerously superficial position of the exposed and unprotected dura and sensitive underlying spinal tissue. This superficial position of the dura can make a patient susceptible to pain from even the most trivial palpation on the outside of the body near the exposed region of the dura. More importantly, this position makes non-regenerative central nervous system tissue more vulnerable to injury or serious trauma. It would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a spinal implant that would stabilize the spine while simultaneously restoring the protective function of the vertebral arches, thereby preventing or minimizing the chances of all of the aforementioned risks and complications associated with spinal laminectomy procedures.